For the sake of presentation, the technical background is explained with respect to cellular networks that are implemented based on Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced standards. Nevertheless, the present disclosure is applicable to general cellular networks where signaling reduction is desired during the release process of a wireless device, which is referred to as a User Equipment device (UE) in LTE.